


Reflection

by Avana_reads



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Movie Epilogue, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: What happened after the closing credits when they all left the platform?





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010 on Draco’s birthday! So I had to write something sweet for him, cause WTF? Who'd decided that Movie-Epilogue!Draco needed to look forty years older instead of nineteen, with a goatee and almost bald?  
The prompt (given by my friend Jeremy) was ‘irritation’.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don’t own Draco. You don’t think I would ever, ever let him look that way, don’t you?  
He (along with the other characters) is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Draco looked in the mirror and stroked the blond tufts on his chin. He scowled when he remembered the jeery words Weasley had spouted this morning on platform 9 ¾ after the Hogwarts Express had left.  
While Astoria had been nattering on about a new cloak she’d seen at Twilfit and Tatting's, the four former Gryffindors had passed. The Weaslette had secretly stolen a glimpse from behind her ginger fringe, but her brother had been as rude as always.  
Loud enough for Draco to hear, he’d commented: ‘Bloody Hell! Malfoy looks just like one off those demented fauns, we saw in that movie the other day.’  
‘Ron!’ Granger had hissed but the two kids had giggled. Astoria had ignored it although Draco’d known that she was extremely irritated by the way she’d marched to the barrier with her head held high. He, on the other hand, had slowed his pace.  
As a result he and Potter were the last ones to go through the barrier. Draco had tried to avoid looking at him, his face still flushed an angry red, but Potter hadn’t let him.  
‘Malfoy?’ The famous green eyes had looked fathomless and had held his captured. ‘You know, you don’t need it.’ And to Draco’s surprise Potter had reached out and touched his chin for a single moment. ‘You’re nothing like Lucius, even without it!’  
  
Unintentionally his fingers brushed the skin that still seemed to quiver. He wondered how Potter knew. Not even Astoria had figured out that he only tried to look different than his father had. She just complained that it made him look so much older.  
He stared at his image for minutes. His white blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Gray eyes that could turn as cold as steel but now looked pensive. And the blond tufts on his chin, so light you could hardly see it from a distance.  
_You’re nothing like Lucius! _Potters voice echoed softly.  
There had been a look of understanding before Potter had turned and passed the barrier, which gave Draco a funny feeling even now.  
… _nothing like Lucius!_  
With a tiny smile he nodded at his refection and reached for the enchanted razor his mother had given him for his seventeenth birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this.


End file.
